Curt Mega
|GebOrt = Arlington, Texas, USA |imdb = 3995646 |twitter = curtmega}} Curtis "Curt" Lawrence Mega (*24. Juni 1988 in Arlington, Texas) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Sänger und Tänzer. In Glee stellt er Nick dar. Leben Bis zum Alter von 12 Jahren wurde Curt zuhause unterrichtet, bis er das Schauspielern am Creative Arts Theatre und der Schule in Arlington lernte. Später besuchte er das Tarrant County College, wechselte aber auf die Texas Christian University, diese verließ er aber 2010, um nach Los Angeles zu ziehen, um sich auf seine Schauspielkarriere zu konzentrieren. Er ist seit September 2010 mit der Schauspielerin Kimberly Whalen, die einen Gastaufritt als eine der Golden Goblets hatte, verheiratet. Karriere Curt war in Theaterstücken und Musicals in Dallas/Fort Worth aktiv, bevor er 2010 nach Los Angeles umzog. Er traf seine Frau in Dallas, als sie beide für das Stück "The Light in the Piazza" gecastet wurden. Diese Hauptrolle brachte Curt im Jahr 2009 eine Nominierung für die "Column Award for Dallas/Fort Worth" in der Kategorie "Der Beste Schauspieler in einem Musical". Er war im gleichen Jahr für die "Chita Rivera Dance Award" nominiert. Bevor er als eine Nebenrolle in der FOX Serie "Glee" bekam, bewarb er sich bei "The Glee Project", schaffte es aber nicht in die Show. Später wurde er jedoch als Teil der Dalton Academy Warblers, als der Warbler Nick, an der Seite von Darren Criss, gecastet. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in der Folge Neue Welten, welche am 30. November 2010 ausgestrahlt wurde. Mega trat ebenfalls in der Show "The Ellen DeGeneres Show" und "The Today Show" als Mitglied der Warblers Besatzung auf. Er hat auch bei nationalen Werbespots für "Hasbro" und "7-Eleven" und einer nationalen Kampagne für "Subway" mitgewirkt. Mit seinen Warbler Kollegen versteht er sich sehr gut und sie verbringen sehr viel Zeit zusammen. Vorallem versteht er sich gut mit Riker Lynch, Darren Criss, Jon Hall, Titus Makin Jr. und Dominic Barnes. Mega erschien als wiederkehrender Charakter, Noah, in der Web-Serie "Pink". Bevor er 2011 in "Glee: The 3D Concert Movie" erschien hatte Mega bereits verschiedene Rollen in Filmen gehabt. Er stellte die Rolle des Thomas im Film "Monsters in the Woods" (2011) dar. Er schrieb "Worldline: The Story of Talon Evans", in dem auch seine Frau erschien, selbst und übernahm dort die Hauptrolle als Paul. Filmografie Film *2007: Agenda *2011: Monsters in the Woods *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie *2012: The Newest Pledge Fernsehen *2011 - 2013: Glee *2012: The Ben Diaries *2012: Buffering *2013: Beyond the Director's Chair Theater *2007: Arsenic and Old Lace *2007: The Diary of Anne Frank *2007: High School Musical *2008: The Laramie Project *2008: MacBeth *2008: Big River *2008: Noises Off *2009: Damn Yankees *2009: Footloose *2009: Deja Vu *2009: The Light in the Piazza Trivia *Zusammen mit Chord Overstreet und Samuel Larsen schaffte er es zu den finalen Vorsprechen für Sam Evans, doch die Rolle wurde an Chord vergeben. *Er wurde Zuhause unterrichtet. *Er ist polnischer Abstammung. *Er ist 1,78 m groß. *Er ist gut mit Internetpersönlichkeit Tessa Netting befreundet, die als Adams Apple einen Gastauftritt in der Folge Ladies First hatte. *Er ist Fan von "Batman". *Mega und Riker Lynch zollte ihrem verstorbenen Co-Star Cory Tribut, indem sie im Juli 2013 ihren Glee-Fans The Scientist sangen. Quelle Videos thumb|left|150px thumb|right|150px thumb|center|150px Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5